Currently, a user uses increasingly more terminal products, including a mobile phone. When using a terminal, the user usually needs to adjust an icon displayed on a home screen of the terminal, namely, the so-called home interface. For example, the user adjusts a position of an icon, or combines icons. In the prior art, a terminal adjusts an icon in the following manner: when a user needs to adjust a position of an icon, after the terminal enters an icon editing mode, the user holds and drags the icon to a target position, and the terminal moves, according to the operation of the user, the icon held by the user to the target position. Alternatively, when the user needs to combine icons, after the terminal enters the icon editing mode, the user holds and drags an icon to a target icon, and the terminal combines, according to the operation of the user, the icon held by the user with the target icon.
At least the following problems exist in the prior art: a terminal adjusts an icon according to an operation of a user. However, some icon adjustment operations are similar. For example, icon position adjustment and icon combination are both implemented by holding and dragging an icon by a user. When a user executes an operation to adjust an icon, the terminal may incorrectly adjust the icon because of an inaccurate operation or a misoperation. For example, in a process of adjusting a position of an icon, a user drags the icon to an icon near a target position, and the terminal combines, according to the operation of the user, the icon held by the user with the icon near the target position instead of moving the icon to the target position. As a result, a misoperation of the terminal is caused, which not only wastes time of the user, but also lowers icon adjustment accuracy.